Thir13teen Ghosts
by DobbysWerewolf
Summary: Jaclyn and Eden were just normal girls -with a few minor issues- who loved to watch horror movies. When everything goes entirely wrong and they end up in a place that is not their own, what do they do? DennisXOC and TornprinceXOC -Jaclyn's Version-
1. Car Rides and Glass Houses

Jaclyn and Eden sat around lazily in Jaclyn's room as they watched the movie Thir13teen Ghosts.

"That movie was amazing!" Eden commented as Jaclyn took the movie out of the DVD player.

"I told you, you would like it!" Jaclyn smirked, "It isn't coming out" Jaclyn frowned banging on the DVD player.

"That's what she said!" Eden shouted happily, as she started laughing.

"Normally I would laugh at that, but the DVD player is PISSING ME OFF GOD DAMMIT!" Jaclyn shouted and the ground started shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Eden shouted jumped off the bed diving under the bed.

"How did you fit under there?" Jaclyn asked suspiciously "I mean come on your 16, normally 16 year old don't fit under there unless they are anorexic whores"

"WHAT? We're about to die and this is what you're talking about, I mean come on earthquake" Eden said as she threw her hands in the air, forgetting she was under the bed and smacking her hands painfully off the underside of it.

"Nah, we are going to die anyway. I was kidding...about the anorexic part" Jaclyn smirked.

"HEY!" Eden shouted as she got out from under the bed and punched Jaclyn, after Eden punched Jaclyn they both blacked out.

"Wake up" Called an unfamiliar voice, which startled Jaclyn and Eden awake.

"What the hell?" They mutter confusedly at the same time looking around curiously, "WHAT THE FUCK!" They shouted together again.

"What have I said about you two using that language in front of Bobby?" They looked over and noticed it was Arthur Kritikos.

"It's OK dad, they're my favourite fucking cousins ever" Bobby said copying Jaclyn and Eden, who looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Kathy rolled her eyes getting out of the car and slammed the door walking towards the glass house where the lawyer and Dennis would be. Jaclyn and Eden jumped out of the car after being scolded by Arthur again.

Eden and Jaclyn had found out this so far, that they were in 13 ghosts and that they were related to Arthur, Kathy and Bobby. Maggie was kind of like the house keeper kind of person. They walked to where the door was and stood there.

"Dennis!" Jaclyn squealed as she notice the man in the power company clothes and Eden clamped her hand over Jaclyn's mouth as Dennis looked at her weird.

They were explaining everything as Jaclyn and Eden were bouncing waiting for the door to open; they already knew what was happening so they just wanted to go in the house already. The door opened and Eden and Jaclyn threw themselves in and started running around looking for a pair of glasses and the stairs to the basement.

"FOUND SOME!" Jaclyn said excitedly and threw a pair to Eden.

She caught them and slapped them onto her face. "Want to go to the basement now?" Eden asked looking at Jaclyn making sure she was ready as she was to see the Ghosties.

"Sure, we should try and stop that stupid lawyer guy from taking that damn briefcase" Jaclyn said looking down the basement stairs.

"Yeah, but I want to help them out st-" Eden was cut off from falling down the stairs, Jaclyn burst out laughing as Eden stopped rolling down the stairs and curled in a ball in pain and then she joined in laughing like a manic.

"That hurt" Eden moaned as she got up painfully. Jaclyn walked down the stairs and stood next to Eden "Smoooooooth dip shit"

"Oh blow me" Eden said punching Jaclyn who fell and hit her nose off the glass wall.

"OW MOTHER FUCKER!" Jaclyn shouted holding her nose, causing her glasses to fall off; she turned around and screamed something along the lines of "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"What are you screaming at?" Eden twitched resisting the urge to slap her hands over her ears.

"DUDE! Don't you see the Hammer, he's right there I mean eeep" Jaclyn jumped looking at Eden like she was retarded.

Eden squinted threw her glasses trying to see but couldn't, she took off the glasses and put her own back on and looked around and jumped. "How come I can see them without the glasses when I'm supposed to see them with the glasses on?" Eden exclaimed tilting her head.

"I don't know, I can see the too." Jaclyn bit her lip and looked around at the other ghosts.

'_Girls, go back upstairs' _The ghost that they knew as the Wither Lover (or Jean Kritikos) said.

Jaclyn and Eden looked at each other and then at Withered Lover. "Should we tell them that we are going to help them out?" Eden whispered in Jaclyn's ear.

"Fuck yeah, otherwise when they get out they are going to eat us alive" Jaclyn hissed back in Eden's ear.

"We are going to get you guys out of here" Eden said grinning cheerfully.

'_How the hell are you going to do that?_' The Jackal (aka Ryan Kuhn) hissed, while starting to growl at Eden and Jaclyn.

"We just are...but you have to make us a deal first" Jaclyn smiled mischievously rubbing her hands together as if she were an evil scientist.

'_Get to the point_!' The Torn Prince (aka Royce Clayton) demanded banging his bat angrily against the cage door.

"Feisty, I like them that way" Eden smirked and did the worm with her eyebrows.

"Eden, you're going to make them want to kill us" Jaclyn hissed glaring at Eden.

"They want to kill everyone already" Eden said slapping her hands over her mouth kicking Jaclyn in the shin to get to the point.

"Okay, here is what we were thinking. You don't kill us, Dennis, or Bobby then we will somehow help you guys out of here" Jaclyn explained throwing her hands in the air like it was no problem.

'_How are you going to do that anyways?' _The Angry Princess (aka Dana Newman) asked fiddling with her knife.

"Well...we will think of something. Trust us" Jaclyn smiled sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

'_Why should we trust you? We don't even know you, and you are just humans'_ The Torn Prince glared at them sneering.

"You guys were humans at a point too. One day we will be what you are" Eden pointed out shrugging her shoulders, but was cut off by Jaclyn muttering "yeah really pissed off killer ghosts" Eden glared at Jaclyn and continued "Just trust us; we will do what we can. Get it? Got it? Good!"

"Look it's the lawyer" Jaclyn nudged Eden.

"Our time to shine!" Eden snickered and looked at Jaclyn smirking "We should tackle him"

"NO" Jaclyn yelled in a whisper "Let's table top him" she grinned as she rubbed her hands together.

"Classic, I love it" Eden grinned evilly as Jaclyn ran in front of lawyer and started talking to him and Eden tip-toed behind him getting on all fours. Jaclyn pushed him and they saw him hit his head and thought he was knocked unconscious. They high fived each other and ran up the stairs not knowing that when he hit his head...it just hurt really badly.


	2. Ghost Bustas

Eden and Jaclyn were wandering around lazily peeking in rooms, and acting normal until the house started shifting.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Jaclyn shouted angrily and kicked the glass wall.

"Dude, I thought we knocked that guy out" Eden said scratching her head.

"Well, apparently not" Jaclyn snorted rolling her eyes.

Jaclyn and Eden ran into the room where Dennis and Arthur were. They put the glasses on, all though they didn't even need them. Running in they shouted "WHO YOU GONNA CALL? GHOSTBUSTERS!" Jaclyn ran into a wall meanwhile Eden was pretending to shoot stuff with her fingers.

"DENNIS DUCK!" Jaclyn shouted, Dennis shouted and ducked mean while Eden was _looking_ for a duck. "I don't see no damn duck! Oh is it a ghost duck? Should I take my cool looking glasses off?" Eden stated quickly.

"Wait, you can see the ghosts without the glasses?" Dennis asked with his mouth opened.

Jaclyn and Eden looked at each other with a big grin and nodded their heads at the same time.

"WHAT GHOST'S?" Arthur yelled and asked at the same time.

Dennis explained everything and Jaclyn and Eden could tell that Arthur defiantly did not believe a word Dennis had said.

"Pssst. Eden I wanna go sit on the spiny floor" Jaclyn whispered in a giggle.

"Dude you can't we have to go find Bobby" Eden snorted kicking Jaclyn's shin.

"Pfft. Like were even gonna find him, he's kidnapped until the end of the movie" Jaclyn mumbled under her breathe so no one could hear.

They walked around the house looking for Bobby and listening to everyone yell even though Bobby wouldn't be able to hear them. Arthur went to go downstairs when Dennis started talking "HEY! What did I say? Did I say that there was a petting zoo downstairs! NO! There are ghosts down there!"

"Goats?" Maggie asked, Jaclyn and Eden laughed as Jaclyn made a goat noise.

"Not goats! Ghosts" Dennis yelled glaring at Maggie.

"Down there?" Maggie gave Dennis a look pretty much saying 'Bitch, are you for real?'

"Yes downstairs! If it were next door I WOULDN'T GIVE A SHIT!" Jaclyn and Eden had their hands padded over their mouths so they wouldn't laugh.

Arthur told us we should split up and Eden and Jaclyn rolled their eyes. When in danger or if ghosts or monsters or anything of that kind are in your house- YOU NEVER SPLIT UP! "You guys are coming with me" Arthur said looking at Kathy, Jaclyn, and Eden.

"But we want to go with Dennis" Jaclyn whined pointing at Dennis who looked surprised at Jaclyn's sudden outburst of wanting to walk with him.

"Why? You don't even know him, you know us" Arthur asked confusedly.

"But Dennis knows more about those beautiful ghosts" Eden said throwing her hands in the air as she talked.

"It's true, he's a fellow ghostbusta!" Jaclyn laughed glancing at Dennis.

Eden started coughing "And I...don't...want to get...attacked by...the Jackal" She said in between coughs.

Jaclyn elbowed her and hissed "We made a deal remember".

"You never know" Eden whispered back nervously.

Dennis and Maggie started walking one way, as Kathy and Arthur walked the other. Jaclyn and Eden chased after Dennis and followed behind him slowly. Dennis was explaining everything to Maggie and gave her the glasses.

"I don't see anything" She said confusedly peering into one of the ghosts glass cages.

She gave the glasses back to Dennis and he screamed causing Eden and Jaclyn to jump. "I HATE IT WHEN THEY DO THAT! When they wait for you stick your face right up against the glass" Dennis yelled angrily jumping back.

Eden and Jaclyn snickered as they ignored that and watched as he gave Maggie back the glasses. Meanwhile Eden and Jaclyn were just watching the Hammer, he grinned sadistically as he pulled one his spikes out.

"EW, AW that was just disgusting!" Jaclyn shouted covering her eyes "Now my innocence is gone"

"What innocence" Eden muttered "HEY!" Jaclyn yelled at her getting a chuckle from Eden.

They go to walk away and Dennis goes to give the Hammer the finger, but Jaclyn grabs his hand before he does. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Jaclyn exclaimed.

Dennis put his hand down and grabs his head waiting for the pain of Jaclyn's flashbacks, but they never came. He looked at Jaclyn weird. "You guys are different, you can see the ghosts with no glasses, and you can touch me" Dennis said.

"Only I can touch you" Jaclyn muttered with a smirk.

"What?" Dennis asked glancing at her confusedly.

"Nothing" Jaclyn smiled innocently.

"How do you guys know so much?" Maggie asked "I mean you lived with Arthur, Kathy and Bobby and I, but you never mentioned anything about believing in ghosts".

"You never asked" Eden shrugged her shoulders blocking up the questions that she knew her and Jaclyn didn't want to answer.

"How do you know Dennis so well" Maggie asked narrowing her eyes at Eden's refusal to answer her questions.

"He's a brotha from anotha motha!" Eden grinned as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pinched his cheek; Dennis groaned and clutched his head in pain.

"Oh shit!" Eden and Jaclyn shouted at the same time glancing at each other nervously.


	3. Baby Momma Drama

Dennis's POV

I grabbed my head in pain as Eden's past painfully rammed its way through my skull. I saw a flash of her, then Jaclyn. Then some DVD cover that said 'Thir13een Ghosts'. Then I see me, on a TV screen giving the finger to the Hammer and seeing myself see my own death.

Normal POV

"What are you guys exactly" Dennis glared at Eden and smacked Jaclyn's hand away as she rubbed his back while he was in pain.

"We are humans, just like you. Except without the cool freaky mind blowing powers" Jaclyn smiled shrugging like it was nothing.

"We just aren't from here" Eden added in scratching her head.

"What are you guys talking about? "You're not from here?" I have lived with you guys since you were like 12" Maggie said getting angry.

"Yeah, well. We don't remember that. What we remember is being at home which was not here, watching a movie and an earthquake or something happening and waking up in Arthur's car" Eden glared a Maggie angrily.

"Chill guys, it's getting hostile in here, and I don't like it. So if you don't stop I'll beat you to death with a shovel" Jaclyn said laughing awkwardly.

"Don't make me get my ghostly friends in here!" Eden shouted pointing at Jaclyn.

"You mean Royce" Jaclyn said smiling at Eden and wiggling her eyebrows.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Eden pointed at Jaclyn and twitched. Eden ran over to Jaclyn.

"What if he hears?" Eden whispered nervously glancing around.

"Dude, this is sound proof glass, I don't think he is going to hear you" Jaclyn laughed.

"But, but, but, but!" Eden started but couldn't finish.

"OH MY GOD EDEN HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Jaclyn shouted pointing behind Eden.

Eden eeped and turned around looking for Royce aka The Torn Prince. Eden didn't see him anywhere and turned to face Jaclyn and punched her "JERK!"

"OW, can't take a joke, jeez, jerk" Jaclyn giggled rubbing her arm.

"Alright, that's enough!" Maggie exclaimed "You girls are driving me insane, like that actually happened"

Jaclyn went to say something Eden slapped her hand over Jaclyn's mouth and shook her head "Don't even say it man"

"Say what?" Jaclyn asked Eden with her eyebrow raised.

"I don't know but it wouldn't have been nice" Eden smirked at Jaclyn.

"True...you know me so well. I HATE THAT" Jaclyn twitched as she started walking next to Maggie and Eden started walking next to Dennis. Just then the walls started shifting again and Jaclyn and Maggie quickly squeezed through the hole as Dennis threw Maggie the glasses.

A grinning Jaclyn and a nervous Maggie looked into the glass cage that Eden and Dennis were currently trapped in.

"Woooo Eden's gonna get some ghosties lovin" Jaclyn shouted laughing(even though Dennis, Eden, and Royce couldn't hear her) while starting to dance like a retard not noticing everyone including Royce staring at her like she was crazy.

Eden and Dennis not having noticed Royce, were confused as to why Jaclyn was dancing/laughing like a crazy person, Jaclyn noticing the stares quickly went over to the glass wall/window thing, fogged it up and wrote the word 'Royce' lazily with her index finger while wiggling her eyebrows at the now shocked Eden.

Eden turned around to see Royce slam his bat on the side of Dennis' head. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BATBOY! WE HAVE A DEAL REMEMBER?" Eden shouted glaring at Royce angrily, and quickly glances down at the now in pain Dennis.

She turned around and looked over at Jaclyn who was banging angrily on the window mouthing things like 'Dammit! You stupid ghost DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY DENNIS! I'LL GET THE GHOSTBUSTERS ALL UP IN YO BIDNESS!'

Eden chuckled and shook her head noticing a now open door way, "Dennis look there's a door, come on, and Royce remember our deal and play nice with others" Eden glared at the torn prince, but couldn't stay mad and walked out the door with a lazy sigh.

'_Yeah, yeah doll I remember_' Royce muttered angrily as he floated/walked? Out the door followed by a semi-dazed Dennis.

"Good little ghost boy" Eden she'd walking in the hall back over to where Maggie and Jaclyn were waiting, Maggie looked worried, Jaclyn looked pissed with an eye twitch and everything.

"DAMMIT! IMMA KEEL YOU AGAIN GHOST BOY!" Jaclyn shouted glaring and grabbed Royce's bat and tried to whack him with it, but was stopped by Eden grabbing the bat with both hands and whined "Jaclyn stop man you know, what you know!"

"But he hurt MY Dennis; and bitch I don't know shit" Jaclyn growled struggling to get the bat out of Eden's hands.

"No!" Eden groaned yanking the bat away and giving back to Royce.

"Fine" Jaclyn glared "But I'm watching you asshole, uh what's up with Dennis he looks really shocked?" Jaclyn said glancing confusedly at the wide-eyed Dennis.

"Hah man you just said like 2 seconds ago that he was yours right in front of him" Eden whispered to Jaclyn.

"Oh…uh…well…" Jaclyn squeaked glancing around nervously "SEE YA" she yelled trying to bolt away.

"Get her" Eden shouted happily tackling Jaclyn, which made them crash into the glass wall painfully.

"Ow! Motherfucker! Why did you tackle me into the wall dammit!" Jaclyn painfully shouted pulling her face away from the wall, but burst out laughing as she noticed hers and Eden's face print now on the window/wall.

Eden snickered, then pouted at Jaclyn "You were gonna leave! You can't leave me alone with them! And besides if you left you would have gotten lost and we would never be able to find you again!" She cried out dramatically shaking Jaclyn by the shoulders.

Royce snorted and said '_Like it matters dolly! You would have been able to see her no matter where she went_' he smirked at the now glaring Eden.

"Oh. You're still here?" Eden snorted rolling her eyes, "Thought you would of left by now…why haven't you again?" she smiled innocently at her favourite ghost.

Royce's eye twitched in annoyance '_I still can't believe that us ghosts are listening to you two, like you can actually help us' _he scoffed glancing at Eden for a second, then glaring at Jaclyn in disgust.

Jaclyn raised her hands in an 'I surrender' like motion and her eyebrows rose as well "What the fuck did I do to you, you torn up fuck!"

_'Exist' _Royce smirked cocking his eyebrow.

"Nice" Eden laughed slapping Royce a high five, which caused him to smirk.

"DUDE?" Jaclyn shouted punching Eden on the arm, causing Royce to growl and hold up his bat threateningly.

"Don't hurt my cousin tasty cakes, and were trying our best to help you guys out" Eden shook her head suddenly serious.

_'Tasty Cakes?' _"Tasty Cakes?" Royce asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk, and Jaclyn asked only to burst out laughing afterwards.

"Awh would ya look at that! She's already got a pet name for you ghost boy, or should I say Tasty cakes" Jaclyn laughed smirking and wiggling her eyebrows at Eden and Royce.

"Screw you!" Eden shouted glaring at Jaclyn, she then rounded on Royce "and I'll kill you man!"

_'Sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but I'm already dead' _Royce grinned cockily at the still glaring Eden.

"Yeah well when I'm finished with you, you'll think your first death was nothing but a wet dream" Eden hissed with a growl taking a step towards Royce.

"Pfft. Man he'd totally enjoy what you'd do to him and it would probably give him wet dreams" Jaclyn laughed winking at Eden, who blushed.

"Wait did you guys mention something about a deal? What deal?" Maggie asked confusedly scrunching her nose up in confusion.

"Deal? What deal? Pfft. There's no deal. What are you smoking?" Jaclyn snorted lazily glancing at Maggie semi nervously.

"You should lay the crack you get from the hood lady" Eden snorted chuckling.

"Dude don't piss her off she'll cut you!" Jaclyn whispered jokingly nudging Eden in the ribs.

"Oh yeah? With what" Eden grinned lazily.

"A…broken….beer…bottle" Jaclyn said in between coughs awkwardly.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" Maggie said gritting her teeth in anger "Now what deal?"

"She looks like she's going to stab us man, let's just tell her" Eden whispered nervously glancing at Jaclyn.

_'Oh' _Royce purred with a vicious smile _'You don't know'_

"Royce!" Eden glared at him warningly "Don't even think about it!"

Royce ignored Eden and grinned sadistically and said _'These two girlies promised to help free us as long as we didn't hurt them, Dennis, or Bobby' _He stated with a not so nice smirk.

"No fucking way! Why didn't you add Kathy, Arthur, or I in this deal huh? Do you hate us that much? What did we ever do to you were practically family!" Maggie shouted angrily gripping her hair.

Jaclyn and Eden glanced at each other guiltily "Well...Sorry" Eden said sheepishly playing with her elbow, trying to avoid looking at Maggie's accusing angry stare.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it" Maggie glared "Were family, for Christ's sake!"

"Bitch I don't know your life!" Eden shouted trying to break the tension that formed in the room.

Jaclyn burst out laughing, and gasped in between laughs "Baby momma drama"

Maggie still glared at the still laughing Jaclyn and the grinning like an idiot Eden, but before she could say anything else Dennis interrupted with "Come on were wasting time!" Dennis shouted and started down the hallway, with Maggie, Eden, and a still giggling Jaclyn following him. Leaving the semi nice ghost Royce just floatingly lazily in the hallway.

_'Hey doll face! What about me?' _Royce pouted glancing after the human that caught his interest _'Fine I don't wanna follow you anyway! Torn Prince out!' _Royce scoffed and disappeared from the hallway like he was never there.


	4. Confession Time

"Can I rely on you not to get me killed?" Maggie asked breaking the silence that had surrounded the group as they made their way to the top of the stairs.

"Pfft. You know it's not our fault that you're such a bitka" Eden mumbled biting her nails.

"Say what?" Maggie growled glaring at Eden, and Jaclyn chuckled.

"I guarantee nothing" Dennis said awkwardly ignoring Maggie and Eden's conversation and continued walking.

"We should go to the library…That seemed like the only room that had four ghost proof walls and a door that was kinda lockable" Jaclyn hummed thoughtfully from her place next to Eden "We should hopefully be safe" She added as an afterthought in sing-song.

"True man…and we get there how now?" Eden asked while scratching her head in confusion.

Jaclyn who looked confused just shrugged, and sighed sadly. They all continued down the hall trying to find a way to the library, Jaclyn was next to Eden, Eden was next to Dennis and Maggie was on the other side of him to prevent fights between her, Eden, and Jaclyn. Eden and Jaclyn were planning on not talking to Maggie again, well until they watched the house blow up anyway, seeing how whenever they were all talking, they'd be fighting. They knew she wasn't going to die, and that she was going to say she quit at the end, but they doubted she'd leave the family alone…for too long anyway.

Eden took a deep breath and looked at Jaclyn who remained quiet. This house was actually a very frightening place, even though they knew they weren't going to get hurt, but accidents could happen, the bright hallways, and dimly lit basement just gave them chills, and if they hadn't made that deal they probably would have already been killed, for pissing off a ghost or being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Is she angry with me?" Dennis whispered in Eden's ear nervously biting his lip and glancing at Jaclyn out of the corner of his eye.

"No…Why would you think that?" Eden asked with a puzzled frown, while raising her eyebrow.

"Well for like the first time tonight she isn't talking to me" Dennis shrugged looking confused.

"You guys didn't really talk in the first place…It was mostly her looking at you and drooling…When you weren't looking anyway" Eden said grinning knowing that if Jaclyn was listening to this conversation she'd punch Eden for telling Dennis that "Also it would be pretty awkward talking to someone after you just claimed them as yours right in front of them" Eden chuckled smirking slightly.

Jaclyn looked at Eden curiously, and Eden mouthed 'he's talking about you I think he likes you' to her while grinning and giving her a thumbs up. An ear to ear grin spread across Jaclyn's face as she started skipping happily instead of walking, she was squealing like fan-girl in her head.

"I guess that's true" Dennis said snapping Eden out of watching Jaclyn skip like an idiot "I don't really mind that she said that though…since I've never really been in this situation before because of my whole not being able to touch people thing…if it was anyone else, I'd probably have a problem with it." Dennis frowned looking at the ceiling confusedly.

"Maybe you like her" Eden offered while wiggling her eyebrows, at the now blushing Dennis.

"What…I don't like her…Do I?" Dennis asked himself blushing "I doubt she'd really like a freak like me" He sighed sadly shaking his head.

"Uh dude…Did you just miss that whole conversation where she said that you were hers? She wouldn't have said that if she thought you were a freak and didn't like you" Eden scoffed rolling her eyes, as she thought about her situation with Royce.

"Well what about you and that ghost? Royce was it?" Dennis asked suddenly changing the subject.

"What about him…He's a ghost and I'm a human. Nothing's really gonna be able to happen with that" Eden sighed rubbing her temples.

"So I hate to interrupt… well actually I don't care but the Dire Mother and the Great Child are right over there" Jaclyn said glancing at the ghosts awkwardly, fighting the urge to grin at them and wave like an idiot.

Eden glanced over "Oh yeah I see them man" She scrunched up her nose in disgust at the Great Child's appearance.

"Yeah, I think we should go this way" Dennis stated nervously and started walking down another hallway.

"Eww…look at his face man… GET POTTY TRAINED YOU FUCKING 30 YEAR OLD BITCH!" Jaclyn shouted at the great child.

"Dude! You'll piss him off! Look at him" Eden shuddered "He'll eat you…look at the way he's looking at you. Like you're a freaking Big Mac!" She whispered looking at Jaclyn like she was an idiot, which she was.

"Jeez Eden" Jaclyn laughed nudging her "You sayin I'm looking tasty?" She joked smirking a bit.

"Yeah right" Eden snorted rolling her eyes letting out a sigh "You ain't my type"

"Why cuz I didn't get in a fight with a cheese grater?" Jaclyn smirked winking at Eden playfully.

"SHUT UP" Eden yelled blushing as Jaclyn giggled.

They continued walking until Jaclyn suddenly shouted excitedly "There it is look!" She grinned pointing at it happily.

"It's behind the glass, like way behind, how do you think were gonna get there slick" Eden said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Shut up man…I didn't notice that part" Jaclyn pouted crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Will you two stop arguing?" Dennis said in annoyance.

"Why do you hate me so much" Jaclyn whined as she hugged Eden and pretended to cry "Why does he hate me" She sniffed sadly to Eden.

"I, uh…Jaclyn I…" Dennis stuttered speechless.

"Is he feeling bad?" Jaclyn whispered to Eden.

Eden nodded and started laughing as Jaclyn jumped and said "I'm Okay" and started hugging Dennis making him blush slightly.

Dennis noticed someone popping up through the floor as Jaclyn was hugging him. "What are _you_ doing here?" he glared at Kalina who was pulling herself into a crouching position.

"Hey, what about me down here?" Arthur shouted in alarm.

"Dude he isn't included in the deal we should help him!" Eden whispered to Jaclyn nervously glancing down at the hole.

"HELP HIM" Jaclyn shouted as her and Eden ran to the hole putting their arms threw as they reached for Arthur, and tried to pull him up.

"Help! Someone, you know were not strong enough to pull him all the way up!" Eden stated frantically pulling on Arthurs arm.

Dennis came running over and wrapped his arms around Jaclyn's waist since he could touch her and pulled, and together they finally got Arthur to safety. After they pulled him up Jaclyn fell backwards and landed on top of Dennis blushing, she quickly turned around and pushed herself up mumbling 'sorry' while still being bright red in the face.

They all started walking towards the library "Where's Kathy?" Dennis asked confusedly.

"Yeah, Jaclyn, Eden where's Kathy?" Maggie asked with a glare.

"How the hell should we know?" Eden and Jaclyn said unison and glared back.

"She just disappeared and Maggie no need to blame anything on Jaclyn or Eden they weren't there" Arthur sighed rubbing his temple.

"Yeah Maggie" Eden crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.

"You freaking jerk" Jaclyn mumbled under her breath so only Eden could hear.

"How do you lose someone in a glass house?" Dennis asked sarcastically/nervously with a scoff.

"That's so true" Eden and Jaclyn said unison again with a frown.

"Arthur I wasn't accusing them for no reason. They made a deal with those fucking ghosts! Maggie shouted "The deal was that the ghost's wouldn't kill them, Bobby, or Dennis. Yeah they didn't mention me, you or Kathy, that's why I think they have something to do with it."

"What?" Arthur screamed "Explain yourselves now!"

"Hey we have a good reason for that deal man" Eden said shaking her head.

"And the '_good_' reason would be?" Arthur glared at Eden and Jaclyn demanding an answer.

"Well…Bobby is adorable…We don't wanna die…And we knew that you, Maggie, and Kathy will be fine so why should we include you in the deal if you're gonna be fine?" Jaclyn smiled awkwardly, then grinned at Dennis and said "Oh…And Dennis is too hot to die" causing him to blush.

"Oh and I almost forgot they keep saying all this bullshit about them not being from here, and not being related to us and that this is just a movie or something" Maggie added huffing angrily.

"What?" Arthur asked rubbing his eyes with a tired sigh "You aren't from _here _now?"

"I believe them. They are different. I think you would have noticed that they could see ghosts if you lived with them for so many years" Dennis stated butting into the conversation.

"It IS true! We _aren't _from here!" Eden exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Sorry to interrupt this _interesting _conversation, but we should get into the library before we get attacked" Kalina said reminding everyone that they were still outside in the open just standing around where they could easily get attacked.

Eden and Jaclyn started walking towards the library again when they heard the screams of Arthur.

"Ah shit!" They said unison.


	5. Game Plan

Eden and Jaclyn spun around and Jaclyn ran over to where Arthur was getting attacked by The Jackal.

"No! Ryan!" Jaclyn shouted and ran over to stop The Jackal from attacking Arthur.

Ryan Kuhn spun around hissing and scratched Jaclyn by accident, and then looked up at her. This was the closest and the longest she had ever seen his face before and he was a lot creepier up close and personal.

"JACLYN!" Dennis shouted throwing a quick silver flare at The Jackal, hitting him in the face causing him to disappear, and Jaclyn to grab Arthurs arm and start helping him stand up.

"Are you okay?" Eden asked concerned as she ran over and pulled on Arthur's other arm as her and Jaclyn started leading him towards the library once they were inside it the silence was broken by Maggie.

"Wow, they actually care about someone other than themselves" Maggie scoffed glaring.

"We aren't self-centered bitches like you think we are" Jaclyn stated glaring at Maggie.

"Yeah, we're caring people" Eden huffed and crossed her arms "This house is fucking with our minds"

"Yeah, we aren't like this normally" Jaclyn smiled with a shrug "Although I can be a bitch without even trying"

"Don't be so proud of that man" Eden snorted slapping Jaclyn's arm playfully, which caused her to scream in pain since Eden slapped her recently cut arm.

"Ow! Motherfucker! You ass!" Jaclyn hissed in pain "I completely forgot about that already"

"Jaclyn! Are you okay?"Dennis asked and ran over to her and looked at her arm "You should be okay" he said letting out a relived sigh and hugged Jaclyn then pulled away but left his arm around her shoulders, which caused both of them to blush a bit and smile.

"Sorry man…Wrong arm" Eden said making a funny face.

"You're a bitch…I hope you die" Jaclyn whined looking down at her arm, and pouting.

"Really?" Eden sniffed pouting.

"No…" Jaclyn said depressingly with a sigh.

Kalina and Arthur started talking about the whole needing of thirteen ghosts, and mostly the fourth ghost, the withered lover while Dennis was talking to Jaclyn about her arm. Eden sat quietly and looked over at Maggie who was listening silently.

"Sorry for you know being a bitch Maggie….Like I said this house is fucking with my mind" Eden sighed shaking her head "and Jaclyn's too"

Maggie smiled which pretty much said that she accepted the apology. Jaclyn, Eden and Maggie all glance over as they heard Dennis and Kalina arguing, with Arthur telling Kalina to stop bagging on Dennis.

"Hah! You haven't told him yet?" Kalina smirked smiling viciously.

"Oh no…Haven't told me what? What do I need to know?" Arthur asked sitting down tiredly and rubbing his eyes worriedly.

"About the fourth ghost" Kalina said smiling nastily at Dennis.

Eden and Jaclyn looked at each other and grimaced, as they heard Dennis say "No…Don't tell him"

Kalina said the hospital and the date when Jean died. "You're telling me…My wife's spirit…Is trapped in this house?" Arthur said angrily/sadly thinking of Jean.

"I didn't know you. I didn't know she had a family. I didn't know she had a husband, and ever since I met you I've been trying to help you" Dennis sulked sadly.

Arthur jumped up and punched Dennis in the face causing Jaclyn to jump up and grab his arm, so he couldn't do it again, and said "This isn't going to solve anything!" she let go and moved over to Dennis "Are you okay Dennis?" she asked biting her lips as she touched his cheek gently, he nodded and she hugged him.

"Yeah, I agree. This won't solve anything. We have to get up and get moving if were gonna fix all this crap come on!" Eden announced smiling.

"Nice pep talk man" Jaclyn said from her spot still hugging Dennis "Oh hey look it's your ghost boy aka Tasty Cakes" Jaclyn grinned pointing to the door where Royce was standing/floating on the other side of it.

Eden grinned and went and opened the door "Hey Royce" She grinned cheerfully as he floated/walked through the door way and smirked at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HE'S A GHOST!" Kalina shouted getting ready to pop open there last flare and chuck it at him.

"No worries, he's completely house trained ergo he won't hurt anyone…Right Royce?" Eden said smiling at Royce happily.

_'Yeah whatever you say doll face' _Royce said smiling slyly.

Eden blushed and looked away with a grin.

Jaclyn sighed lazily and got up and went and sat on a couch that was in the library, Dennis followed her and sat beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Oooooh Eden's gonna get some ghosty lovin" Jaclyn laughed and cuddled closer to Dennis, and leaned her head on his shoulder while smiling happily at him.

"Shut up man, go fuck Dennis in the corner" Eden said mock glaring at Jaclyn, then smirking when she saw Dennis blushing.

Jaclyn gave Eden the finger smirking and Eden turned to Royce and asked "So what are you going to do after we set you free?" she asked tilting her head curiously.

_'You actually think that you two can set us free' _Royce asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I do it'll happen soon times. So what are you going to do?" Eden asked rolling her eyes.

_'Oh you know, haunt people here and there. Maybe get laid' _Royce smirked winking at Eden.

"Oh…another ghost? Or are you going to rape a human?" Eden frowned confusedly.

_'It's not rape if __**you**__ want it doll face'_ Royce smirked and winked at Eden who looked away blushing.

"Anyways…How would that work exactly…Aren't you, you know…All torn up…If you know what I mean" Eden asked looking down where his penis would be…or should be since she didn't know if it was still there because of his accident.

Jaclyn who was secretly listening to their conversation perked up and jumped into the conversation "I want to know the answer to this question!" Jaclyn said smiling evilly.

"Hey" Dennis whined with a frown.

"Awh. Don't worry you're still my favourite" Jaclyn smiled and kissed his cheek, making him beam and blush.

"Enough horsing around! Get that ghost out of here!" Kalina shouted glaring daggers at Eden.

Eden started mocking Kalina and told Royce to leave sadly.

_'Just for the record doll face, my equipment is solid' _Royce smirked clearing things up as he left threw the door.

"Good to know…HEY JACLYN HE HAS A FULL PENIS!" Eden shouted excitedly to Jaclyn.

"Good deal man!" Jaclyn smiled giving a thumb up "Now you can have merry little transparent babies with him"

"Yeah—HEY!" Eden mock glared at Jaclyn "I shall kill you while you sleep"

Kalina and Arthur started talking about he was the thirteenth ghost, and the ways they could leave the house in one piece after Arthur threw himself into the Occularis Infernum aka the eye of hell, or that Kalina could blast the whole house using enough explosives to blast them into the 18th century.

"I vote no to both situations" Eden said raising her hand in the hair cheerfully.

"Yeah, ditto" Jaclyn agreed getting up and walking over to Eden "They both don't sit right with me"

"Then what are we going to do?" Dennis asked making his way over to Jaclyn and Eden.

"Me and Dennis could use that" Arthur pointed at the window/wall thing "While all of you girls go down to find a way to turn it off, and to set up the explosives just in case."

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Eden and Jaclyn said unison in a false cheerful voice.

"Except for when a ghost comes up behind you, then you're fucked…And not in a good way" Jaclyn grinned nodding her head.

"So…How about we walk behind you guys with another wall/window thing, and Maggie and Kalina go to the control room" Eden suggested shrugging lazily.

"That could work" Dennis and Arthur said at the same time with a smile.


	6. Close Encounters With Horace

They started walking down the hallway Arthur and Dennis carrying one piece of wall facing forward, Jaclyn and Eden were facing the other way also holding the wall walking backwards towards Arthur and Dennis. Jaclyn and Eden were worried, they didn't know if the deal was still on since The Jackal had cut Jaclyn, but they didn't know if it was on purpose or not.

"This is fun" Eden scoffed sarcastically holding the wall lazily, it looked like she was about to drop it at any second.

"Heh…We're like a people sandwich" Jaclyn grinned snickering glancing at Eden happily. Eden giggled starting to chuckle at the mental image she got.

"I like how in the worst situations you two can still be happy and jokey" Dennis commented with a smile towards the two girls.

Jaclyn nudged Eden beaming slightly "Awh! He just said he loved me!" Jaclyn sqee'd smiling dreamily.

"What?" Eden laughed and looked at Jaclyn to see if she was serious…she was. Eden was starting to think that she was more insane than the Jackal "He did not! He said he liked how we can stay level headed in a big ass ghost house!"

"Uhm…No." Jaclyn snorted shaking her head stubbornly "I don't know what you heard crazy, but he just said he loved me" She grinned happily, sticking her tongue out at Eden "Right Dennis?" She asked looking at Dennis almost lazily.

"Yeah, Right…Okay" Dennis shrugged not knowing what Eden and Jaclyn were talking about.

Eden snorted again as Jaclyn beamed proclaiming how she was always right and awesome.

"Man, he doesn't even know what the hell you were talking about" Eden said laughing at Jaclyn's stupid-ness.

"Yes he did! You're just jealous because Royce hasn't said it to you yet" Jaclyn said smirking as Eden's eye twitched and she gave Jaclyn the finger with the hand that wasn't holding the glass, "No worries if I can claim Dennis as mine and him pretty much accept it, ghost boy should be easy-peasy cuz hey no competition" She grinned watching as steam practically flew from Eden's ear from how mad she was.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW" Eden snarled letting go of the wall causing Jaclyn to let go as well, it fell to the ground with a bang scaring Arthur and Dennis "I swear man, if one of the ghosts don't kill you I will" Eden growled poking Jaclyn in the chest, who giggled in response.

"Blah, blah, blah" Jaclyn scoffed rolling her eyes "Bah nothing I haven't heard before" she grinned at Eden, while noticing Royce pop up behind her "Look it's your favourite ghost" Jaclyn waved lazily at Royce, who smirked and glared at the same time.

"Yeah right" Eden scoffed "I'm not falling for that one again"

"Dude, I'm serious right now" Jaclyn said with a serious face on, which made Eden not believe her more.

"Sure" Eden snorted "And I suppose if I turned and told him I loved him right now we'd skip merrily into the sunset together?" she chuckled not noticing Jaclyn's wince and Royce's wide eyes.

"Well you wouldn't have to do the first part since he knows now…" Jaclyn trailed off coughing awkwardly "And the second part would kind of be hard since were still locked in the house" she stated logically with a shrug "Good luck though" she grinned giving Eden a thumbs up, her grin growing when Eden paled and turned around to face Royce slowly.  
_  
"You love me?" _Royce smirked with a cocky grin on his face.

"Uhm, no. I don't know where you got that idea from weirdo, but I don't even know what you're talking about so GO AWAY!" Eden shouted slightly panicked trying not to admit it out loud in front of the ghost she quite possibly loved.

"_Come on doll face, you can admit it. I don't bite" _Royce grinned floating lazily towards Eden until he was right in front of her face.

"Ah but what if she _wants_ you to bite her" Jaclyn grinned playfully making a biting motion with her teeth.

Eden huffed "Jaclyn" starting to glare at Jaclyn, while slowly starting to turn red "I'm going to kill you"

"Well he is _kinda_ cute for a dead guy" Jaclyn smiled not even being serious just to see how Eden, Royce and Dennis (though the last one she wouldn't admit out loud) would react to that sentence.

"What?" Eden and Dennis shouted simultaneously the latter of the two starting to pay more attention to the conversation as he dropped his side of the wall.

_"Awh what's a matter dolly jealous?" _Royce smiled _"Don't worry my interest is all on you" _he grinned stroking her cheek almost lovingly before disappearing.

"Heh I told you he'd basically just accept your love for him" Jaclyn smirked at the still beat red Eden, having Royce stroke her cheek like that did not help her blush at all.

"You sir are crazy" Eden scoffed going and grabbing her side of the wall again motioning for Jaclyn to do the same.

"Uhm" Dennis broke in nervously biting his lip "you like _me _best right?"

"Yes I do" Jaclyn smiled talking in a Gir voice "Why? Were you jealous?"

"N-no" Dennis huffed turning away from Jaclyn and picking up his side of the wall and continuing down the hall but not before she saw him blushing.

"Awh no worries I like my man with a pulse" Jaclyn grinned picking up her side of the wall as her and Eden followed along "well except for Angel, Spike, Emmett, Jasper, James, Edward, Lestat, Armand –"

"JACLYN" Eden growled cutting Jaclyn's list of vampires off as she stopped herself from punching her.

"And Louis" Jaclyn smiled nodding pretty sure she named all the important ones "Hey isn't that the Hammer? And doesn't he look pissed…" she frowned glancing between Eden and the Hammer.

"I don't know why he'd be so pissed I mean we are going to free him" Eden frowned as she saw the Hammer raise his arm with the sludge hammer attached to it to smack Arthur and Dennis' wall "HEY WE CAN'T HELP YOU IF WERE DEAD"

"Yeah man. We have a deal remember" Jaclyn yawned as the Hammer backed off with a scowl and just stared at them as they started moving past.

They noticed that the final cage containing the last ghost had been opened and the Juggernaut was currently stalking towards them angrily causing Jaclyn and Eden to nervously glance at each other.

"He's not going to stop and play nice is he?" Eden frowned nervously glancing back towards Horace.

"Nope. I don't think so" Jaclyn groaned "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we should actually do what they did in the movie for once?" Eden snorted looking at Jaclyn as they both dropped their walls and went and pushed Dennis and Arthur into the corner with the protective wall in front of them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dennis shouted putting his hand on the glass looking at Jaclyn worriedly.

"No worries" Jaclyn grinned placing her hand over Dennis' on the opposite side of the glass "We got this" she turned to face Eden who looked panicked.

"We are _so_ going to die!" Eden whispered smacking Jaclyn in the arm.

"Yeah… this is gonna suck" Jaclyn breathed trying not to have a panic attack.

"YO! Tall man! We have a deal remember?" Eden huffed angrily with her hands on her hips; the Juggernaut continued forward ignoring her.

"Yeah he's not stopping" Jaclyn laughed nervously glancing at Eden before they both ducked around the Juggernauts out stretched arms that would cause them a lot of pain.

Jaclyn ran right while Eden ran left considering Eden hadn't had anything life threatening the Juggernaut easily picked her as his next victim. Eden still booking it suddenly tripped over her own feet and surprisingly made a daring escape by crawling threw his legs. The Juggernaut turned in surprise, then growled angrily and grabbed Eden by the ankle and pulled her up to eye level.

"ROYCE" Eden panicked screaming at the top of her lungs.

_"Hey!" _Royce growled suddenly appearing in front of the Juggernaut gripping his bat tightly _"No one touches what's mine" _he snarled before slamming the bat into the Juggernaut's stomach, causing him to release his grip on Eden.

Eden fell to the floor with a groan as she hit the floor her breath got knocked out of her causing her wheeze.

"HEY!" Jaclyn shouted pointing at the Hammer who was still watching "I don't know if you missed it the first time but WE CAN'T HELP YOU IF WERE DEAD" she glared viciously causing the Hammer to roll his eyes and lazily move to help Royce control Horace.

Jaclyn quickly ran over to Eden who was still on the ground and grabbed her ankles pulling her away from the fighting ghosts while making ambulance noises as she pulled her to safety.

"ARE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF?" Eden shouted angrily at Jaclyn who stopped making the noises slowly like her battery was dying making herself burst into laughter at Eden's glare.

"I was. At least I had some fun before I'm killed horribly by homicidal ghosts from hell" Jaclyn shrugged with a sigh.

"Yeah you had your fun, I didn't well cause I CLEANED THE FLOOR" Eden growled starting to pull herself up from the floor slowly.

"Meh whatever you say Mr. Clean" Jaclyn grinned as Eden gave her the finger, right after they heard a certain Latin curse begin to play and watch as the ghosts were forced to follow it to the spinney floor room "You totally missed the part where Royce said you were his didn't you?" Jaclyn turned curiously towards Eden.

"WHAT?"


	7. Bringing Down The House

**Authors Note: So sorry about the long wait! My Thirteen Ghosts obsession kinda died on me and was brought back to life when I accidently stumbled across it on TV the other day! So again sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy the finally updated chapter! The last chapter is almost finished, so it'll probably be out tomorrow... Hopefully. **

All of the ghosts were being forced into the circle of doom aka the Occularis Infernum.

"Huh guess the movies almost over" Jaclyn commented curiously watching The Torn Prince, The Juggernaut (who glared as he floated by), and The Hammer leave "Time really flies when there's things constantly trying to murder you"

"Yeah, right, whatever…So Royce really said I was his?" Eden squee'd excitedly while glancing at Jaclyn hopefully.

Jaclyn gave her a blank look, "No I'm lying to you just to get your hopes up"

"Really?" Eden frowned trying to figure out if Jaclyn was joking or not.

"No, it actually happened, right when he hit Horace, who is fucking terrifying by the way, with his bat" She smirked watching amusedly as Eden started dancing like an idiot.

"We should probably head into the spinny room thing" Eden said stopping abruptly "Even though Royce looks creepy as shit on the spinny thing"

"Dude… You're dating a ghost guy who got into a fight with a cheese grater, and lost and the only time you find him creepy is when he's on the spinny thing… REALLY?" Jaclyn exclaimed while face palming "You sir fail at logic"

"I'm not dating him…Yet" Eden smirked while crossing her arms stubbornly, "AND! He did not get into a fight with a cheese grater so shut your face fool!"

Jaclyn snorted, they were currently hiding behind a glass wall right beside the spinney room, they currently thought that they were masters at hide and seek and no one would notice them, "Why do I feel like we've forgotten something" Jaclyn frowned looking puzzled.

"I don't know" Eden shrugged looking just as confused as Jaclyn was, "Hey there's Cyrus!...Where's Arthur?" She mumbled before her and Jaclyn glanced at each other.

"SHIT WE FORGOT THEM IN THE CORNER!" They both shouted unison before bolting back into the room where Arthur and Dennis still were.

Finally everyone was in there right places, except for Eden, still-alive Dennis, and Jaclyn, who were back to hiding behind the wall.

"Uh not that I'm not sure that Arthur is gonna win, but if he fails we all die" Jaclyn paled suddenly remembering that they were really in this situation, and if Arthur did fuck up they were gonna suffer for it. Even if the good guys usually always won in movies there was still a chance of failing horribly.

"Maybe we should send Dennis out to pep talk him? Like in the movie?" Eden said shifting nervously.

"What if Cyrus just kills him with his cane sword!" Jaclyn yelped hugging onto Dennis, who smiled.

"You two saw me pep talk Arthur? Then I'll do it" Dennis said quickly extracting himself from Jaclyn, who tried to stop him from going.

Dennis went out and started talking to Arthur, and Cyrus came up behind him with his cane sword.

"OH FUCK NO YOU OLD BITCH" Jaclyn screamed while getting up and tackling Cyrus away from them get the hell away from _**my**_Dennis you stupid fuck!"

They watched as Arthur waited for the Occualaris Infernum to delay for a second and when it did, he jumped onto the platform that was holding Bobby and Kathy. He crouched down and hugged them to himself. Suddenly it sounded like a DJ record getting scratched.

"FINALLY! Jesus! Maggie's slow" Eden frowned running outta her hiding place and pulled Jaclyn away from Cyrus.

"Well to be fair she _was_knocked out" Jaclyn hummed thoughtfully as she tried to think of what she was forgetting, completely missing the fact that the ghosts had grabbed Cryus and threw him into the spinny knives of doom, before her face turned surprised "EVERYONE DUCK" She shouted before throwing herself to the floor, as all the windows in the house shattered.

About a minute later everyone stood up, and Eden started hopping around insanely, earning weird looks from everybody.

"Eden, what are you doing?" Dennis asked giving Eden another weird look as he went over to Jaclyn and draped his arm over her shoulders causing her to grin happily at him.

"I have glass in my shirt!" Eden panted as she danced around shaking it out of her shirt.

"You think _you_got problems?" Jaclyn gasped realising that there was something in her already cut up arm and shrugged Dennis's arm off her shoulders. There was a huge shard of glass sticking out of her arm.

"How the hell did you miss that?" Eden blinked looking incredulously at the size of the glass piece in her arm that she missed.

"Uh do you want me to help you with that?" Dennis asked worriedly.

Jaclyn scoffed "Obviously not, I mean there's just a big ass glass chunk in my arm I think I'm gonna keep it there forever how does that sound genius!" She hissed at him, watching as his face fell from sadness, causing her to feel instantly guilty "M'Sorry Dennis, I'm just worried about my arm"

"It's going to be fine" Dennis smiled while rubbing jaclyn cheek, he pulled her close trying not to hurt her injured arm any further and kissed her softly.

"Aw, Ew, ick! BLEH!" Eden groaned pretending to puke and walked away from them, as they ignored her and continued to kiss happily.

Eden noticed that Jean was on the spinning thing as it turned very slowly, she watched as she said goodbye to Arthur, Kathy, and Bobby, before turning towards Eden's direction and waving with a smile on her face, causing Eden to lazily lift her hand and slowly wave back.

_"Hello Doll face" _

Eden jumped making a small 'EEP' noise "You dick! Don't DO that!" She shouted turning to see Royce with a smirk on his face.

He floated towards her, causing Eden to blush and nervously back up.

"Now hey, you stay right where you are ghost boy, I'll cut you!" Eden threatened watching Royce get closer to her.

_"Go ahead and try it" _Royce smirked before pressing his transparent lips to hers causing the world to suddenly go black.


	8. Unanswered Questions

**Authors Note: FINAL ONE THANK DEXTER.**

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._

"Would someone please turn that fucking alarm clock off?" Jaclyn groaned trying to roll onto her side, but couldn't, and slowly opened her eyes to see what was going on.

She last remembered being in the glass house kissing Dennis happily, turning and noticing Eden getting kissed by Royce causing her to faint like a little girl, then nothing.

"You're awake!" A voice suddenly shouted causing her to jump and look towards the noise, it was her cousin (Eden's half-sister) Apple, and her girlfriend Maddi, Apple look exhausted as she ran over giving Jaclyn a huge hug, and Maddi looked normal like she didn't even want to be there (which she probably didn't).

"Aren't I usually, I mean when I'm not sleeping, that is" Jaclyn frowned looking puzzled as she noticed she was in a hospital room with Eden.

"We didn't think you were going to ever wake up" Maddi huffed like they had planned to get sent to the hospital.

"Sorry to disappoint" Jaclyn scoffed mumbling causing Apple to glare and whack her on her arm, "Ow, man my arm hurts like a bitch"

"Shut up, Jesus I'm sleeping over here" Eden grunted as she was forced awake by Jaclyn's pain.

"Eden!" Apple yelled happily leaving Jaclyn to go over to hug Eden "I thought you guys weren't going to make it" she sniffed as her eyes filled with tears, causing Eden's too as well and Jaclyn to make an awkward face and look away.

"We're fine" Jaclyn mumbled awkwardly "what even happened anyway"

"Yeah where are…?" Eden trailed off looking around for Royce and Dennis.

"Where are who?" Apple asked looking puzzled, before answering Jaclyn's question "There was an earthquake, but both of you got electrocuted, Jaclyn you got glass from the TV in your arm, and Eden you somehow ended up under the bed and got pieces of wood in your back"

"Seriously? No wonder my back hurts so damn much" Eden groaned, then sighed realising that it had all been a dream, "I don't remember that happening though"

"Stupid TV's they should make that shit more safe for people…Somehow…" Jaclyn grumbled glaring at the ground.

"We're gonna go tell the nurse you're awake, and go home you have visitors anyway so it's not like you'll be alone" Maddi said in monotone as usual.

Apple quickly hugged them and told them she loved them before her and Maddi left.

"Dude I had a dream, that we were sucked into thirteen ghosts!" Eden and Jaclyn said unison, before grinning.

"What happened in yours?" Jaclyn asked curiously.

"Well we were sucked in, and Dennis liked you. You could touch him without him going all twitch tastic" Eden began with a grin, "We were related to Arthur, we were his niece's and Bobby was all like 'it's okay dad they're my favourite fucking cousins ever' or something like that and it was hilarious. Also we made a deal with the ghosts that would get them out as long as they didn't hurt Bobby, Dennis and us. OH! And Royce liked me and he kissed me" Eden smirked proudly.

"Mine was the exact same, except at the end with Royce kissed you, you fainted like a little girly man!" Jaclyn said cracking up laughing at Eden's expression.

"I did not!" Eden scowled "Take it back hoe!"

"You did" Jaclyn said between laughs.

"Do you remember anything else from the end of your dream?" Eden asked changing the subject abruptly

"No why?" Jaclyn stopped laughing looking puzzled.

"THAT MEANS YOU FAINTED TO SUCKER" Eden shouted laughing.

"DOES NOT FUCKWAD" Jaclyn shouted back throwing a cup filled with water at Eden.

"Fuck you!" Eden shouted throwing one back, before stopping and frowning "That was the best dream ever, and none of it was even real" she sulked.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Eden frowned "Maybe it's our friends?" she asked glancing confusedly at Jaclyn.

Jaclyn scoffed "I don't have any friends"  
Before Eden could comment, two men walked in the room. The older one slightly resembled Matthew Lillard, with brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a button up red shirt and jeans. The younger one looked like Craig Olejnik except with scars down the one side of his face, he had bright blue eyes, dark brown hair, and wore a baseball shirt, and some worn out jeans.

"Craig Olejnik!" Eden shouted forgetting the pain in her back and glomped him, he was actually Royce Clayton.

"Matthew Lillard! Holy fuck!" Jaclyn shouted and did the exact same thing but was actually hugging Dennis Rafkin.

"Sorry to break it to you doll face but its Royce, not this Craig person, he your boyfriend or something?" he asked Eden with a scowl.

"Royce" She whispered as she softly touched the scars on his cheek, "I thought you were dead"

"Who's Matthew Lillard?" Dennis asking Jaclyn with a sad look on his face, "I thought you liked me?"

"I do, you just look like Matthew Lillard…How'd you guys get here?" She asked completely puzzled.

"We woke up in the waiting room, heard a nurse mention your name" Royce stated flatly "But that's kinda pointless now since you're already someone else's girls"

"We're not" Eden and Jaclyn blurted out simultaneously.

"Then who are they?" Royce glared.

"They're famous, and you two slightly resemble them" Jaclyn answered looking sheepish.

"So you still like me then?" Dennis asked smiling at Jaclyn hopefully.

"Obviously" Jaclyn grinned hugging him tighter.

"Well you still better like me" Royce smirked at Eden.

Eden punched Royce in the arm "Don't act like an asshole" she huffed "Do you have a superiority complex?"

"I'm pretty sure he's a narcissist" Jaclyn smirked pulling away from Dennis, to look at Royce whose smirk disappeared.

"What?" Royce asked looking puzzled.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU JACLYN" Eden shouted defensively while giving Jaclyn the finger, causing Jaclyn to laugh "At least my boyfriend can touch other people without going into seizure mode!" she smirked looking smug.

"That's cool bro. I ain't even mad. This way he can't cheat on me…Ever" Jaclyn grinned as Eden's smug look dropped.

"If you ever cheat on me I will cut off your balls!" Eden shouted shaking Royce by his collar.

Royce's eyes widened "I wouldn't cheat, and you just called me your boyfriend" He grinned smugly causing Eden to blush.

"Hah don't kiss her again or she'll faint" Jaclyn smirked, then frowned "Aw I want a boyfriend"

"Hey, uh what exactly am i?" Dennis frowned looking annoyed.

"The idiot who never officially asked me?" Jaclyn said smiling innocently at him.

"Technically Royce didn't ask me either bro, I just assumed" Eden shrugged while snuggling happily with Royce on the hospital bed.

"Fair enough then" Jaclyn grinned before pouncing on her brand spankin new boyfriend, who caught her and chuckled.

"When we woke up there was a random suitcase with us" Royce stated randomly causing Jaclyn and Eden to look at him with a 'so?' expression on their faces.

"This is what it had in it" Dennis grinned opening the flap, showing that it was the bag the lawyer had tried to steal, which started all the problems in the house, but the money in side was all in Canadian currency.

"Holy shit" Eden and Jaclyn both exclaimed simultaneously in awe.

After they were healed and released from the hospital Dennis, Jaclyn, Eden, and Royce all moved into a two bedroom house, using the money from the suitcase. Eventually Eden and Royce got married, but Jaclyn and Dennis were content to just be together.

_  
Many Years Later.

Eden sat on Royce's lap cuddling with him, while pressing light kisses all over his face. Jaclyn sat with Dennis whose arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Mom!" Eden perked up when she heard her son Tyler call her, and gasped when she saw that he now had a bruise on his face.

"What the shit happened to you brat?" Jaclyn asked curiously before Eden could start her questioning.

"A boy at school his name is Barry Kuhn and he—" Tyler started but was cut off when Eden and Jaclyn burst out laughing.

"What the hell kind of name is Barry Kuhn?" Eden asked still laughing before sobering instantly "That little bastard hit my baby!" She growled trying to stand but was kept in place by Royce who snorted and shook his head.

"Wait did you say Kuhn?" Jaclyn asked looking semi-worried.

"Yeah why?" Tyler asked with a puzzled look on his face as he gazed at his "aunt".

"Ah never mind go play or something that children do" Jaclyn said waving him off before Eden could baby him.

"So do you think he's related to Ryan Kuhn?" Eden frowned biting her lip as she glanced at Royce.

"Maybe we weren't the only ones who came here" Dennis stated with a nervous look.

So did that mean that all the others of the 'Thirteen Ghosts' were in their world as well?


End file.
